Ce jour là, qui sait?
by Kirjana
Summary: T’entends ça, Potter ? Tu me détends. Tu me rassures. Alors il est temps que tu te réveilles maintenant. Tout le monde attend que tu reviennes parmi les vivants. Même moi. Surtout moi." One-shot HPDM


**Ce jour là, qui sait?**

**Résumé: **Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est dans le coma. Hermione, désemparée, passe ses journées à lui lire des lettres de soutien. Devinez qui écrit anonymement à Harry?

**Ce mot anglais que je ne sais toujours pas écrire: **Rien, de Harry Potter, garçon de onze ans, à Harry Potter adulte de dix-sept ans, ne m'appartient. Je ne tire strictement aucun profit de la masse de mots maladroitement assemblés en une fiction qui suit et euh... Je crois que c'est tout?

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco (inévitable lol)

**Avertissement du au pairing: **Cette histoire parle de relation amoureuse entre deux hommes donc, si ça vous intéresse pas, ne lisez pas. Si ca vous révolte, allez chez un psy blablabla. Si vous aimez bien ça, mieux, si Draco et Harry qui se fricotent est limite une obsession qui fait peur à vos proches, je compatis et je vous invite à lire ma petite histoire avec l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise.

**Rating: **T pour le langage et... Le thème je suppose =)?

**Mon blablatage habituel: **Bonjour bonjour! Je suis de retour, yeayeuh! Bon, c'est pas une fille, deux pères (pour celles qui se le demandent, ça arrive, doucement mais ça arrive). Mais, au moins, ce n'est pas une autre histoire à chapitres que je laisserais en plan dans trois mois! En fait, c'est un OS bien modeste que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal d'années et qui trainait sur mon PC, fini et oublié. Je l'ai trouvé cette nuit et je me suis dit: Pourquoi pas le publier? Histoire de revenir pour de bon dans ce bon vieux business de la fanfiction =)  
Ca c'était le _pourquoi _dont tout le monde se fout, je sais lol. Passons au _quoi_: C'est donc un OS, pas très long et pas très original non plus puisqu'il reprend le principe séculaire de la correspondance. D'ailleurs, il a très probablement été rédigé après la lecture de "Correspondances", traduction légendaire d'une oeuvre légendaire par une auteure légendaire (Quiproquo. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, foncez, c'est l'une des plus belles fics que j'ai jamais lues). Le système de correspondances est le même: A savoir, on ne voit que les lettres de Draco. Mais! Mais, mais mais, l'histoire est totalement différente (et bien moins bonne, hum).

Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien quand même! Donc, j'arrête mon monologue et je vous laisse juger!

* * *

« _Tu sais, mon père me parlait de toi quand j'étais petit. J'étais un enfant peureux, je pleurais tout le temps. Mes cousins aimaient me faire peur en me racontant des histoires de fantômes ou des conneries de ce genre. J'en tremblais d'effroi dans mon lit la nuit. Ma chambre est vaste, froide et sombre. Tu peux être sur que la lune passe toujours par une des fenêtres et projette des ombres menaçantes un peu partout._

_Un beau jour, mes parents en ont eu assez que je bousille leur vie sexuelle et ils m'ont forcé à dormir seul. Le seul moyen de me rassurer assez pour que je m'endorme, c'était de me parler du grand Harry Potter, un petit garçon comme moi, qui avait battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il disait que tu veillais sur tous les autres enfants et que si jamais un monstre entrait dans ma chambre, tu le verrais et tu le chasserais. Que je pouvais dormir en sécurité parce que tu me protégeais avec tes supers pouvoirs._

_J'ai passé une grande partie de mes nuits d'enfance à t'imaginer caché au-dessus de mon lit, une baguette à la main, prêt à occire le premier dragon en vue._

_Encore maintenant, parfois, quand je suis nerveux, je t'imagine quelque part dans ma chambre à veiller sur les environs… Sur moi. Ca me détend._

_T'entends ça, Potter ? Tu me détends. Tu me rassures. Alors il est temps que tu te réveilles maintenant. Tout le monde attend que tu reviennes parmi les vivants. Même moi._

_Surtout moi._ »

Hermione reposa la lettre sur la table de nuit et poussa un soupir. Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction pendant la lecture. Il était toujours immobile et pâle, à l'image d'un mort. Comme tous les jours depuis son combat avec Voldemort.

Elle se leva et écarta quelques mèches du front de son meilleur ami avant de poser un baiser sur sa cicatrice.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé cette lettre mais il a raison, Ry, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. On attend tous que tu te réveilles. S'il te plait.

Cela faisait trois semaines. Même Ron et son optimisme invincible commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude.

« _Il se réveillera quand il le pourra_ » disait inlassablement Pompom.

Mais quand ? Quand le pourrait-il ?

Hermione, très lasse, attrapa sans grande motivation une autre lettre au sur la pile de courrier restant. Pendant une heure encore, elle lui lu des lettres de fans, de vieilles sorcières ou de fonctionnaires qui voulaient tous faire part de leur soutien à Harry.

Ron disait que ça ne servait à rien mais Hermione s'acharnait à en lire autant que possible chaque jour. Elle lui lisait aussi les quelques bonnes nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier, lui racontait les dernières rumeurs à Poudlard. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, après tout.

**o*.*o**

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'une nouvelle lettre n'arrive. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite dans le tas grâce au sceau particulier qu'utilisait l'inconnu pou sceller ses lettres. Un éclair. C'était ce détail qui l'avait poussé à lire l'autre lettre parmi toutes les autres. Cette fois encore, elle lu la seconde missive du garçon qui avait peu des fantômes en premier.

« _Honnêtement Potter, tu as vraiment un problème d'attention. C'est quoi cette manière de faire parler de toi même quand tu es dans le coma ? Tu sais de quoi parlait la gazette ce matin? De ton état de santé. Et hier, sur Radio Sorcier ? De ton état, encore._

_En fait, c'est bien simple, quiconque en Angleterre doit savoir que tu es dans un état stable mais sans amélioration, que tes amis sont à ton chevet en permanence et que Pomfresh, ordre de Merlin seconde classe, s'occupe de toi avec dévotion._

_Oh, tu es au courant qu'ils ont prévu de faire une statue à ton effigie sur le chemin de traverse ? Ça leur tient beaucoup à cœur. Ils ont prévu une soirée spéciale pour son inauguration. Pareil pour ton ordre de Merlin. Ça fait sept fois qu'ils renvoient les invitations. Ils ne veulent pas le faire sans toi._

_En fait, je pense que tout le monde a besoin de croire que tu vas te réveiller bientôt. Après tout, c'est un peu de leur faute si tu te retrouves dans cet état. Ça arrangeait bien le peuple qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans soit prêt à mourir pour eux quand tout allait mal. Maintenant, le remord les écrase. Tu l'ignores sans doute mais c'est pareil ici._

_Finnigan et Thomas continuent de trouver un nouveau truc à ajouter à leur grande fête de fin de guerre et d'éviction du Big Méchant. Ton pote Weasley n'arrête pas de dire que tout le monde chez lui t'attend impatiemment pour Noel et même Granger s'acharne à recopier toutes ses notes pour toi, histoire que tu puisses reprendre les cours sans difficulté._

_Tu leur manques, voilà tout._

_Allez, petit Potter, le monde s'acharne à essayer d'arrêter le temps pendant que tu dors. Fais un effort. Je m'ennuie. C'est chiant, ton absence. Je crois…_

_Je crois que tu me manques aussi. _»

Hermione eut un petit rire en repliant la lettre:

- Je crois que tu as un prétendant.

Harry ne réagit pas et Hermione se tut.

**o*.*o**

« _Qu'est ce que je peux bien te dire que je n'aie déjà dit ? Tu veux que je te parle de ma vie ? Elle est plutôt pourrie ces temps-ci. Tu sais, mes parents n'étaient pas exactement dans le camp des gentils pendant la guerre alors maintenant qu'elle est finie, ils ont un petit tas de problèmes à régler. Rien d'impossible, cependant._

_Du moins, pas pour ma famille._

_Tu devrais voir ma mère, elle fait peur à voir. Elle n'arrête pas d'écrire à tout le monde à la recherche de soutiens, elle hurle sur nos avocats, menace nos banquiers et soudoie quelques fonctionnaires. C'est pathétique. Mais ça fonctionne. Mon père a eu une remise de peine._

_Dans quelques temps, il sera libre et personne ne le saura. Alors, on partira dans un autre pays le temps que ça se tasse. Puis un jour, moi ou mes enfants, nous reviendrons en Angleterre et le monde aura oublié. C'est comme ça que ça marche._

_Un jour Potter, toi aussi, ils t'oublieront. C'est triste mais ainsi va la vie. La cruauté des méchants s'efface et la grandeur d'âme des gentils s'évapore. Tout le monde redevient commun._

_Je suppose que ça te fera plaisir quand ça se fera. Tu pourras avoir la vie d'anonyme que tu as toujours clamé vouloir. Tu seras Harry Potter, un sorcier que tout le monde respecte parce qu'un jour il a sauvé le monde. Mais ils oublieront de qui et comment. Ce que ça t'a coûté et combien c'était terrible. Et moi, je ne serais plus qu'un homme riche qui a réussi sa vie à l'étranger. Les gens diront peut-être que ma famille n'est pas recommandable mais plus personne ne tiendra à expliquer pourquoi._

_Un jour, Potter, peut-être que toi et moi, on se reverra et qu'on sera juste des gens normaux et anonymes. Ce jour-là, qui sait ?_ »

Hermione s'abstint de faire un commentaire, cette fois-là. En fait, elle commençait à se demander s'il était raisonnable de continuer à lire les lettres de cet inconnu. Enfin, inconnu… Elle avait une petite idée sur son identité. Ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner.

Un garçon à Poudlard, d'environ son âge et dont les parents avaient été partisans de Voldemort, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait pas mal. Mais ce ton, cette façon de parler…

C'était une marque de fabrique.

Devait-elle continuer à les lire ?

Mais alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, quelque chose se produit et lui fit oublier tout cela. Harry remua. Elle crut avoir rêvé, comme toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un gémissement. Elle se leva d'un bond et appela Pompom en hurlant.

**o*.*o**

_« Je vais être particulièrement égocentrique et dire que c'est grâce à moi que tu t'es réveillé. Mais il est plus probable que tu n'aies jamais vu mes lettres. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Il y a des moments où je ferais mieux de me taire mais où j'en suis simplement incapable. Et ton absence me portait sur les nerfs. Tu es revenu, le monde est de nouveau normal. _

_Allez Potter, joue bien ton rôle de célébrité. A tous les jours. »_

***.***

« _C'est bien la première fois que je dénigre le zèle des Grands-ducs. T'es con, Potter. Aller pister le hibou qui t'a envoyé cette lettre, tout ça pour me répondre ? C'est trop d'honneur. Tu as envoyé cette lettre à combien de gens au juste avant de trouver le bon ? Les sorciers aiment bien les Grands-ducs, ça fait classe._

_Alors comme ça, Granger t'a lu mes lettres et elle te les a rendues après ton réveil ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part, c'est une fille aux idées bizarres. Tu sais qu'elle veut mettre une fontaine de champagne dans la Grande Salle pour la fête de fin de guerre et éviction du Big Méchant ? Elle a une idée de ce que coûte une bouteille de champagne, celle-là ?_

_Et puis cette histoire de bal masqué ! On a plus l'age de jouer à se cacher. Et si on y pense, c'est presque pervers de porter un masque pour célébrer la fin du chef des mangemorts._

_Tu veux savoir pour mes parents ? Et bien, c'est exactement comme je te l'ai prédit. Mon père pourra bientôt sortir. Ma mère a fait du bon travail. Ça doit être la première fois qu'elle se démène autant pour quelque chose. D'habitude, elle a une vie rythmée par les cotillons et les soirées de bienfaisance. Tu l'aimerais bien, ma mère. Elle est adorable quand on la connaît. « Sauvons le monde, les baleines et les hyppogriffes » c'est son mantra. Avoue que ça vous fait un bon point commun._

_Et non, non, trois fois non, je ne veux pas te dire qui je suis. Je n'ai pas oublié de signer Potter, c'était volontaire. Dans tous les cas, tu es encore plus stupide que prévu si tu n'as pas au minimum une vague idée de qui je suis. Ha, peut-être que tu t'en doutes mais que ça te fait peur…_

_C'est compréhensible._ »

***.***

« _Et voila. En dépit de tout, nous voilà à entretenir une putain de correspondance. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Allez, je t'autorise à nier l'évidence quant à mon identité encore quelques temps mais un jour, il faudra bien que tu ouvres les yeux._

_Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, je pense à toi avant de dormir comme à un grand justicier qui tue les méchants. Les fantômes traînent parfois dans les parages alors ça aide. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils laissent les fantômes terroriser les premières années._

_Je ne compte plus le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à rassurer un mioche parce que Peeves n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'amuser que de raconter les exploits du Baron Sanglant._

_Note, généralement, je laisse la tache aux nouveaux préfets tous frais. Tu l'ignores sans doute mais c'est un de leurs fastidieux devoirs._

_Préfet… Tout le monde suppose qu'être préfet est génial mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Avant, ce titre offrait encore l'avantage de pouvoir distribuer les punitions mais McGonagall trouve la pratique abusive. Du coup, adieu ce dernier privilège. Je suis certain que tes deux amis en fulminent de rage._

_T'as du mal à dormir, hein ? Peur de plus te réveiller ? T'as qu'à m'imaginer au-dessus de ton lit. Ha, non, oublie ça, si j'étais au dessus de ton lit, je peux t'assurer que tu ne dormirais pas._

_Un truc qui peut aider, c'est de regarder le feu de cheminée un peu avant d'aller dormir. C'est ce que fait un de mes amis qui a un problème d'insomnie. Il dit que ça lui lobotomise l'esprit et qu'il arrive à s'endormir la tête vide. Si ça marche pas, tu devrais vraiment demander une potion de sommeil à Pomfresh, t'as une mine épouvantable. Granger finira par se ronger les doigts jusqu'à l'os si tu fais rien pour améliorer ton allure. »_

***.***

_« Tu crois vraiment que si Weasley déguerpit tous les soirs, c'est pour aller réconforter les demi-portions ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter, ce qui se trame entre tes deux meilleurs amis est évident pour tout le monde. Granger et Weasley ont enfin découvert le plaisir à deux. Ça explique pourquoi elle est toute souriante depuis deux semaines. Franchement, tu es doué pour ne pas voir ce qui crève les yeux. »_

***.***

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça te pose un tel problème que je sois Draco Malfoy ? »_

***.***

_« Tu te fous de moi ? C'était évident dès la première lettre, putain ! Et même… Le passage sur les préfets ? Allo Potter, ici la Terre ! Mais non, tu as raison. Bien sur, je me suis joué de toi. J'ai volontairement caché mon identité, c'est évident. Et même quand tu étais encore dans le coma, tout Serpentard riait de savoir que je t'écrivais des lettres aussi pathétiques. T'es con, Potter. »_

***.***

_« Tu m'emmerdes Potter. Et tes questions me font chier aussi. Non, je ne me sens pas mal vis-à-vis de mon père. Tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugements et parfois, l'erreur est si énorme qu'on ne peut pas la rectifier et qu'elle nous poursuit une vie entière. Quant à la façon dont on a traficoté sa libération, c'est le système qui faut blâmer, pas moi. D'ailleurs, je t'emmerde, toi et tes jugements à la con! Ose me dire que tu ne ferais pas pareil pour le tien si tu étais à ma place, hypocrite. »_

***.***

_« Si c'est pour m'insulter, n'écris pas, crétin. »_

***.***

_« Je m'en tape bien de tes excuses. Tu ne regrette pas ce que tu as dis. Ouais, je suis le fils d'un assassin. Pire, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy. On est qui on est, point barre. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du t'écrire. »_

**_*.*_**

_« Oui, je pensais tout ce que je t'ai écris. »_

**o*.*o**

- Malfoy…

Draco se figea dans le couloir, pétrifié. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix mais il força son esprit à nier l'évidence pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il plaqua un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres et se retourna.

Potter le fixait d'un regard perçant, le menton relevé, l'air furieux et déterminé. Il était plus grand que lui d'une tête. En toute logique, il aurait du en retirer un sentiment de supériorité. Pourtant, Draco se sentait tout petit sous le regard flamboyant de Potter.

- Tu ne me réponds plus.

- Je suis occupé.

A faire ses bagages, principalement. A dire adieu aussi. Dieux, l'Angleterre allait lui manquer. Poudlard, sa place de préfet, Pansy et ses éternels regards aguicheurs, Blaise et ses airs bourrus, Nott qui était toujours dans la lune et Potter… Potter qui l'ignore, Potter qui le nargue, Potter qui le regarde furieusement, Potter qui le provoque, Potter qui l'attaque, Potter qui l'observe, Potter qui lui dit qu'il « _aime le Malfoy par écrit_ ».

Potter…

- Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter comme ça, grommela le brun d'une façon assez puérile qui donna envie à Draco de sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont que des lettres qui ne veulent rien dire…

- Peut-être pour toi. Mais moi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea son regard sur ses pieds.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, reprit-il d'une voix mal aisée.

Draco l'observa un long moment, hésitant entre deux réactions opposées puis il se décida à être sincère pour une fois.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, c'est tout.

Le brun releva la tête, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il souriait. Lui aussi.

C'était comme leur bref échange de lettres. Leurs lettres qui ne parlaient honnêtement de rien mais qui disaient tout. Des demis-mots, toujours des demi-mots pour exprimer ceux, bien plus audacieux, que Draco s'était refusé à envoyer. Et Potter... Lui répondait. Avec moins de subtilité, moins de lacheté mais sans totalement s'exposer non plus, il lui répondait. Il lui renvoyait la balle.

Ou pas.

Il se torturait l'esprit depuis des jours à ce sujet.

Mais là, à cet instant, alors qu'il avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son "ennemi", il ne doutait plus. Il n'hésitait plus. Il s'avança.

Et très vite, pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour, il se pencha en avant. Sa main emprisonna le menton de Potter et il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juste un effleurement effrayé et impulsif.

Pourtant, une chaleur intense l'envahit et un frisson traversa son échine. Il dut se faire violence pour se redresser et s'éloigner. Avoir l'air sur de lui. Regarder Harry.

Ce dernier semblait littéralement cloué au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression interdite. Draco lui offrit ce sourire arrogant qui masquait toujours sa nervosité et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun avant de déclarer :

- T'as cours, Potter.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et balbutia quelque chose mais Draco s'était déjà éloigné, le pas assuré alors que ses mains tremblaient comme jamais.

A partir de ce moment, il ne reçut plus aucune lettre de Potter et fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier. Il ne le revit pas non plus, puisqu'il passa ses derniers jours à préparer son départ et n'alla pas aux cours.

Puis vint la veille de son départ. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder les aiguilles égrener méthodiquement ses dernières heures en Angleterre, ses dernières minutes à Poudlard. La nuit vient comme une sentence. Il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, chercha le sommeil , tenta de divertir son esprit par tous les moyens inimaginables puis finalement, laissa tomber.

Il se glissa hors du dortoir et marcha au hasard des couloirs avec l'espoir insensé de croiser Potter une dernière fois.

Le couvre-feu était passé, le château dormait. Il avait froid mais il s'en foutait. Il continuait à marcher, monter et descendre des escaliers, tourner à droite, à gauche, essayant d'entendre un pas, un bruit, quoique ce soit qui puisse appartenir à Potter. Les souvenirs et les regrets l'accompagnaient dans son pèlerinage plein d'espoir, plein de désespoir. Il ne savait plus trop.

Il arriva finalement dans le couloir où il avait embrassé Potter quelques jours plus tôt et s'arrêta brusquement.

Il était là. Debout au milieu du passage, drapé dans sa cape, le regard dirigé vers l'obscurité. Il lui tournait le dos. Draco prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha.

Est-ce que Potter n'entendait pas ses pas ou est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se retourner ?

Peu importait, au final. Le garçon resta immobile et Draco se retrouva juste derrière lui. Il hésita un instant puis finalement, glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Potter.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda finalement ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco en réponse.

- J'ai aimé ton baiser. Et tes lettres. Tu as raison, je savais que c'était toi. Même avant de me réveiller, je me souviens… J'ai pensé à toi.

- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua le blond avec un rien de moquerie.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry sur le même ton.

Draco sourit et il fut certain, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, que le brun souriait lui aussi. Ils restèrent là, silencieux et immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il voulait faire quelque chose, tentait inlassablement de trouver le courage de bouger. En vain. Ils étaient condamnés à rester ainsi figés, semblait-il.

Mais alors qu'il se disait que ce n'était déjà pas si mal, Harry se retourna brusquement. Le défia du regard.

Le blond sourit. Nerveusement, toujours. La peur au ventre, il se pencha, lentement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis à la recherche d'un mouvement de recul, d'une hésitation. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Comme la première fois. Mais avec plus de douceur et encore plus de peur. Il était terrifié, un sentiment qu'il avait souvent ressenti mais qui n'avait pas la même saveur aujourd'hui.

Avec la même hésitation nerveuse, Harry lui répondit, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, glissant doucement sa langue sur celle-ci...

Le monde entier sembla s'effacer sous cette caresse et tout d'un coup, toute peur disparut. Il s'accrocha aux robes de Harry et l'attira contre lui avec un désir presque douloureux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, passionnées, mutines, bagarreuses... Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour se retrouver aussitôt, à l'abandon, désespérées.

Le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Quelle façon plate de décrire ce tourbillon de sensations, ce plaisir qui n'égalait pas grand chose d'autre. Aussi bon que son premier vol sur un balai, aussi grisant que le premier sort qu'il avait jeté. L'impression qu'il se désintégrait sous ses lèvres, qu'il mourrait délicieusement. Une ivresse qui le rendit si faible qu'il du y mettre fin sous peine de sombrer définitivement. Il repoussa Harry des deux mains et nicha son nez dans son cou, pantelant.

Le brun s'accrochait à ses robes lui aussi. Il tremblait.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, à reprendre leur souffle, à reprendre pied. Puis soudain, son anneau en argent massif, frappé à l'effigie des Malfoy, vibra dans sa main, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Le signal. Sa mère l'attendait hors des enceintes de Poudlard avec son père pour leur sortie discrète du monde sorcier anglais.

Déjà. Comment le temps avait pu fuir aussi vite? Il avait envie de hurler. Harry du s'en apercevoir car il s'écarta légèrement et le dévisagea. Draco hissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je dois m'en aller. Maintenant.

Harry mit un certain temps à répondre :

- Tu reviendras ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Un autre silence accueillit ses paroles et tout prit fin avec lui. Harry se détacha doucement et s'éloigna de lui.

- Au revoir, alors.

- Au revoir, répondit Draco d'une voix plate.

Et d'un accord tacite, ils se séparèrent sans un dernier regard.

**o*.*o**

- Harry ? Ça va être l'heure d'y aller.

Harry se retourna et admira l'allure de sa meilleure amie dans une longue robe rouge et argent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élaboré, ce qui était inédit chez elle et elle portait un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans la main. Elle se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, les sourcils froncés, un peu mal à l'aise dans ses habits si grandioses. Elle était loin, l'adolescente dans ses robes noires sans formes qui courbait le dos sous le poids de ses bouquins. Hermione était magnifique et il le lui dit avec un air émerveillé.

- Ron et toi vous oubliez souvent que je peux être élégante à l'occasion, bouda-t-elle.

Cependant, elle sourit jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la lettre que Harry tenait entre ses mains. Elle pinça les lèvres, ayant déjà compris de quoi il était question et montra clairement sa désapprobation. Harry glissa la lettre dans la poche de sa veste noire et se leva. Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de repenser à lui, Harry, dit-elle de la voix autoritaire patentée de raison qu'elle utilisait pour sermonner ses deux enfants.

- Je sais, admit-il sombrement avant de lui sourire, se voulant rassurant : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Ça fait longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose.

- Tu en es sur ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- Mione…

Elle le darda de son regard avant de soupirer et d'hausser les épaules. Il sourit et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta gracieusement. Ils sortirent de l'antichambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique s'éleva dans l'église et Hermione, qui jouait le rôle de sa mère, s'avança à ses côtés jusqu'à l'autel où il épouserait bientôt la femme qu'il aimait.

Draco était parti depuis longtemps, personne ne savait où. Harry s'était fait une raison. Il avait tourné la page. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de relation après tout. Néanmoins, de temps en temps, quand il était nerveux ou quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il relisait la promesse que contenait une vieille lettre.

_"Un jour, Potter, peut-être que toi et moi, on se reverra et qu'on sera juste__ des gens normaux et anonymes. Ce jour-là, qui sait ?"_

_

* * *

_

**Alors?! (ajoutez trente autres points d'exclamation pour l'emphase =) C'était nul? C'était bien? C'était triste? C'était chiant? Dites moi tout! **


End file.
